Sunburn
by Pocru
Summary: Issun has been out in the sun too long, and has a nasty sunburn: so he decides to take his complaints right to the source. IssunXAmmy.


Disclaimer: if I owned Okami, then the Issun/Ammy paring would be cannon. WAY cannon. Really, really cannon. It would be more cannon than a pirate ship.

Authors Note: Well, normally I'd be working on my Mario fanfic, The Greatest Treasure, but it seems that the public did not enjoy the recent plot-twists, so there's no real demand for it. Sides, its gotten rather obvious by now… oh, and life has been happening, so there's not much time for it anyway. So instead, I think I'll work on my continued crusade to give the IssunXAmmy paring more publicity. I mean, come on!

I don't think this as good as my first IssunXAmmy fic, but I hope its well written enough that you at least get a lol outta it. =3

So, enjoy, review, and remember: always wear pants when your outside.

~Sunburn~

"Ow…"

Issun moaned to himself: it was a gorgeous day in Nippon, the sun blaring brightly in the sky, the clouds a soft while why the sky was a hard blue. A white wolf, tired of the constant running, had stopped on the side of the road under a tree to relax: naturally, it was none other than the great goddess Amaterasu. She was resting her head on her leg, much like a normal dog, but the outspoken despair of her partner made her lazily tilt her head up to hear whatever it was that was bothering him.

"grr…stupid furball." He mumbled, trying to sound like he was talking to himself, but obviously making it loud enough so she could hear him, "We've been out in the sun too long, I've got a sunburn." He bounced angrily on her furry back, as if trying to punish her for this recent development.

He then leapt on her noise.

"Can't you do something like, turn down the sun? How do you expect me to do anything when it hurts to move?"

She stared at him dumbly.

"Oh, don't give me that look, furball. You're the goddess of the sun, if anyone could make this better, its you."

Obediently, she turned day into night to try to alleviate his suffering. He was a small figure, but one could clearly see a face-palm.

"No, no, no! that's only a quick fix! I mean, if your so great, cant you make the sun burn as hotly and brightly… but just not, you know, burn people with it?"

She tilted her head curiously (and turned the night back into day, best not screw with the natural order too much), causing him to nearly fall off her nose, but he managed to hang on.

"Whatever…" he grumbled. "Just… sit there and drool, for all I care."

Ammy, satisfied with that demand, lowered her head again and closed her eyes to fall asleep: even gods needed sleep, after all, especially when they are in land of mortals. However, Issun was not tired (after all, the most exercise he got in a day was talking) so he simply idly slumped in the fur of his partner and wasted time.

He doodled on the ground

He cut up a few attacking bugs

He ogled a passing girl.

Nothing of terrible importance happened as Amaterasu slept, until a very obnoxious voice came from the distance.

"Ah, mah Cherrie! Bonjour!"

Issun immediately stopped what he was doing (which was him drawing a sketch of himself with a harem of busty girls) and looked up to see his bestest friend in the whole wide world: Waka, standing above a sleeping wolf.

"You! Fruity guy!" he called out angrily.

"Why so cold, my little bouncing friend? Normally you are not so crude!"

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be either if you had a sunbu- Nevermind that! What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be nearby, and sense I recently had a new prophecy I was eager to-"

"-Zip it, ya half bake." Issun grumbled. "Ammy's asleep and I'm really not in the mood."

"But, my little potato chip, this prophecy is for you!"

Issun glared at the man for a number of reasons: one, for calling him a potato chip. That just wasn't right. Secondly, because he really didn't like… let a lone trust… the profit. And thirdly…. Well, there was no thirdly, he just really hated Waka.

"Well, I have a prophecy for you too! 'A little 'potato chip' is about to kick your butt!'"

The man looked amused.

"You, my friend, do not have quite the charm that I do when you make your predictions."

"Good. That means I at least HAVE charm…" the agitated artist grumbled.

"But regardless, my prophesy cannot go unsaid: that would be a insult to both me AND you, my delightfully crisp little friend."

Issun grumbled… clearly letting him say his little thing would make him go away, so the proud sprite resigned.

"Fine. Say it. Go away."

Waka got in his prophecy-telling position.

"You shall be set alight by the passion of a beautiful woman!"

There was silence for a long time while these seemingly simple words sank in. Then, suddenly, without warning, Issun leapt up.

"Really? That's what you saw? Heh! Maybe your not such a half-bake after all! Yeah! I like this!"

Waka let out an experienced chuckle.

"Indeed, you little Romeo."

Issun leap in front of Ammy, clearly pumped up by this new revolution.

"Hey, furball, lets get up! We've got places to go, people to help, worlds to save! Comeon! Up and at em!"

The dog blinked awake and looked at her celestial envoy with a touch of confusion, who was now mumbling to himself… not surprisingly.

"Heh heh… I wonder if its going to be Sakuya… Oh! Oh! What about Rao? Her 'Passions' can alight me any day!"

Amaterasu tilted her head in confusion at the ramblings of her associate (Waka had long left, much like the Ninja he pretended to be). Issun, in turn, turned to face her, slightly embarrassed she heard his (what was supposed to be) internal musings.

"Nevermind! Come on! Lets go!"

He leapt up on her back in excitement, only to have his excitement die from a shot of pain through his skin.

"…ow… sunburn-"

He stopped.

Sunburn…?

As the wolf started to move, Issun sat on top of the goddess wolf and thought for a moment.

_You shall be set alight by the passion of a beautiful woman!_

Nonsense. She was a wolf. Not a woman… but now that he thought about it, that Yatsu guy had said something about seeing people's true forms… and that one of the two looked like a beautiful woman…

…And Issun was pretty sure (at the risk of admitting himself a booger) that the Spirit was not talking about the artist when he said that.

"Hey. Ammy."

He mumbled out, causing the wolf to come to a screeching halt.

"Do you have any other forms? You know, other than a wolf? Like of a hot babe?"

The wolf-goddess tilted her head then let out a pleasant bark.

"…Really?"

Another bark.

"…can I see it?"

The goddess was silent for a while, then let out another bark.

"Really? I can? Awesome! What do you want me to do first?"

The wolf tilted her head… then let out another cheerful bark. Issun, in reply to this bark, was very, very quiet.

"…WHAT? NO!" the artist blushed, fidgeting a little. "I mean… your… a wolf! And… that'd be… kinda…"

She let out a whimpering noise.

"No! Not like… I mean… yeah… I… FINE! I'll do it, you dumb wolf!"

Amaterasu leapt into the air slightly, to express her cheer at this new development, then sat on her hind legs as Issun bounced up to her nose.

"But… only once… then I see your hot form, right?"

She nodded.

"Alright…"

Issun, standing on the nose of the white wolf, got on his belly, leaned over… and pressed his tiny lips on the huge upper lip of the dog: a kiss…

…it wasn't half ba-

"Look here! Look here!"

Issun leapt up to see Waka standing a few feet away, with the entire population of Kamiki village (wood spirits and all) standing closely behind him.

"What are you doing to Fido?!"

"Why, Issun! I had no idea… Snowy…"

"Champ! Your making time with that bug-thing?"

"…"

"You little bug! Get your lips off the great goddess!"

Issun stepped back, confused, embarrassed, and more than anything, angry. Waka, who had a huge grin on his face, called to the crowd behind him.

"Yes! Our little bouncing friend has a crush on his lupine companion! Don't be afraid to gawk!"

"Wha- whats going on?"

Issun fell off the wolf from his confusion, and the now mount-less wolf approached Waka and stood next to him triumphantly: it didn't take long for the tiny artist to realize that it was all a set up.

"You! You did this-"

Waka smiled.

"You, my friend… Just got burned."

Both Waka and Amaterasu then dashed in the opposite direction of the bug, both laughing in their own way, away from the enraged bug who was bouncing after them, sword flailing around, cutting through air as he did so.

"GAH! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! COME BACK HERE, FURBALL- OW! SUNBURN!""

Leaving the rest of the population of the village to walk away, bewildered yet amused at this new romance between a wolf and an insect.

~*~

"…"

Issun sat on top of the wolf, who was walking at a delicate pace on the seashore.

"…"

She let out a small bark.

"What was that? Do I hear an ANNOYING HELL HOUND in the distance? I'd better ignore it!"

It was dark now, the moon had triumphed over the sun (due to natural cause's this time) and stars were dotting the sky, making a beautiful tapestry of lights above the beautiful and clear ocean waters. A crisp wind was blowing from the sea, brushing through the fur of the great wolf goddess, and the sea air was relaxing (if only slightly) the uptight artist who was still angry at the joke played on him earlier. She let out another bark.

"…fine. Whatever. Apology accepted."

She let out what was commonly dubbed as a puppy-whimper.

"…yeah, it was kinda funny… maybe…" he looked away: It really wasn't the kissing the wolf in front of everyone he knew that had bothered him so much… well, it was that… he ENJOYED it. It was a WOLF, for gods sake, and that stupid prophet made him realize that he enjoyed kissing her! A WOLF! He doubted she even was telling the truth about that woman-form thing… which made it freakier.

The wolf sat down.

"…hey, whatsup?" Issun leapt onto her nose and looked into her giant wolf eyes.

"Why ya stopping?"

She didn't answer. They just looked at each other for a little bit… Issun waiting for some sort of visual reply from the wolf, while she… well, she just seemed interested in staring at him for a little bit longer. How… odd.

"Are you tired or what?"

She rested her head down and started to sleep, as if the last words spoken to her were orders instead of a question. Shrugging, he realized he was a little tired himself, so they both might as well get some rest. He found a spot on her back, closed his eyes, and nuzzled into the wolf's warm, white fur…

…

…wait. Where was the fur? This wasn't fur.

He leapt up, and opened his eyes to see… this wasn't fur… it was… silk? White silk, flowing like milk down soft skin.

"Oh… you gotta be kidding me…"

Still in disbelief, the bug navigated through the folds of the cloth until he reached where the head of the wolf should have been, and for a split second, he could see not a wolf's face, but a woman's. A beautiful profile, the most gorgeous woman one could imagine, sleeping softly on the ground, white and red hair strewn about her like a unkempt dog. It made Issun's heart stop with how gorgeous she was, but his eyes only got to feast on her for a moment, before his eyes shot open.

He could feel the wolf fur he was sleeping in.

…it must have been a dream.

He plopped back down on the cushion of fur and looked at the dark sky above him.

…should he say something?

…

"goodnight, furball."

He whispered, and closed his eyes once again…

…maybe tomorrow, his sunburn would heal.

~End~


End file.
